


The Fantastic Eventuality Of Everything

by Space_Interrobang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Mystery, Other, Possible Character Death, References to Drugs, Romance, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon, Spooky, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Interrobang/pseuds/Space_Interrobang
Summary: This is a choose your own adventure interactive story. You will be reading through on a webpage I built and making your own choices on what to do. There are 10 different endings possible to find. Okay now here's the actual summary:Minseok met you at a café a year and a half ago, but it wasn’t until that Halloween that the possibilities truly began to reveal themselves.You were invited to a costume party at Minseok’s new home with a few of his closest friends, but something wasn’t right. What about the home made you so uneasy? Perhaps it was anxiety making you nauseous. Your thoughts were flashing by so quickly. Would you be able to attain Minseok’s companionship, for better or worse? Maybe there was someone better after all. And why hadn’t a single trick-or-treater rang the doorbell?Can you find the “True Ending”?…Do you want to?





	The Fantastic Eventuality Of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying this so any and all feedback is deeply appreciated. Let me know if you enjoyed it, what ending/s you got, stream of consciousness, really anything. Thanks for trying this out and I hope you enjoy.

<https://space-interrobang.github.io/>


End file.
